Lies Series: Messing With You
by My one true love
Summary: Sick of being screwed over by Lucas, the two friends decide to turn to one another. Post Graduation. No spoilers. Rating for sexual content. Third part in series, not required to read any other parts.


_This is kind of the second in a series of three smutty oneshots. You don't have to read the others, but they go in order. The first was __**Bed of Lies**__ which is a Brucas. The second is __**Beautiful Lie **__which is Leyton. So whether you read this one or all three please enjoy!!_

**Messing With You**

Brooke stood in front of Peyton's house, knowing that she needed to go inside, but afraid to. She needed to make sure that she was okay. That they were okay. Even though Lucas had said that they had broken up it probably hadn't been a good idea for her to sleep with him so soon after their breaking up.

With a sigh she opened the door and headed up to Peyton's room. She stood just inside the doorway, watching her best friend sketch. "Hey P Sawyer."

Peyton looked up, a smile lighting up her face. "Hey B Davis. What's up?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Brooke settled onto the bed.

"Doing?" Peyton asked, a questioning look on her face.

Brooke shrugged. "With the whole Lucas thing."

"Lucas and I are doing great. Why?"

"You and Lucas are still together?" Now it was Brooke's turn to be confused.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah...What would make you think otherwise."

"Oh my God, Peyton..." Tears filled her eyes. "IF you and Lucas are still together then we have a problem."

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"Lucas came over earlier today and told me that the two of you had broken up last night." Brooke looked down at her hands.

"And?"

"And we...well you know." Brooke looked up, meeting Peyton's eyes. "I'm so sorry Peyton. I didn't know. He said that the two of you had broken up and that you loved me. And I believed him."

The anger was apparent on Peyton's face as she spoke, "I'm going to kill him. What an ass! Did he really think that we wouldn't talk and figure out what he'd done." She paused. "That must have been why he was late getting over here."

"Are you kidding?" Brooke scoffed. "He said that he was late for something with his mom!" She shook her head. "I really think that we should kill him."

Peyton glanced over at her computer screen, noticing that he was signed on. "Well, he's watching us now. Why don't we give him a show that he'll never forget?"

Brooke raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"I think that we should get him back. We're through with him now, right? I'm not going back to him and I assume that you won't either?" When Brooke shook her head Peyton continued. "So I say that we get him all turned on and then ask him to come over here. Then we can tell him what we think."

Brooke nodded. "Sounds like it could be fun, but how exactly are we going to get him so turned on that he'll come over?"

"Use your head Brooke." Peyton crawled across the bed, making sure that the camera would be able to see everything that they were doing. She perched in front of Brooke, a question in her eyes. Slowly she leaned over and kissed Brooke lightly.

When Peyton pulled away Brooke just looked at her with her eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" Peyton shrugged. "It could be fun."

Brooke nodded. "Okay..." She leaned over, sliding her tongue in between Peyton's lips. She slid onto her knees, pulling Peyton closer so that there was no room between them. Reaching down she slid her hands up Peyton's shirt, tugging it off. She reached down and pulled her own shirt over her head, only breaking the kiss long enough to get it over her head.

Peyton reached back and undid her own bra before undoing Brooke's. They let the bras falls to the bed and the kiss deepened, their breasts rubbing together. Slowly Peyton pulled away, sliding down to take one of Brooke's nipples into her mouth. She rolled the other between her fingers, savoring the moan that it pulled from Brooke.

Brooke sunk her fingers into Peyton's hair as she tried to pull her closer. As Peyton switched nipples Brooke found herself wondering how the two of them had ended up like this. This was her best friend that she was going at it with. With a shrug she dismissed the thoughts, allowing herself to get lost in the pleasure that was racking through her body.

Suddenly she jerked Peyton's head up, locking her mouth onto Peyton's. Brooke could feel herself growing wetter as the minutes went by. She began massaging Peyton's breasts, paying special attention to the nipples.

"You like that baby?" Brooke whispered in Peyton's ear as she moaned.

All Peyton could do was nod as Brooke lowered her head, flicking a tongue over each of Peyton's nipples. Her nails raked down Brooke's back, drawing a moan from her.

Peyton pushed back on Brooke, straddling her as she fell back onto the bed. She ran kisses along the side of her neck before trailing them down her body, pausing to flick her tongue over Brooke's taunt nipples. She continued downward, dipping her tongue into her belly button as she undid Brooke's pants. She slid them down her legs, trailing kisses down them as she did.

Kneeling in between her legs Peyton blew lightly on the damp material of Brooke's damp panties. Brooke bucked at the sensation, forcing her hips closer to Peyton. Peyton gave a small laugh as she slid the panties down her legs, blowing over Brooke's center before running a finger down her. "All of that for me?" Peyton glanced up, her eyes meeting Brooke's.

Brooke nodded. "All for you...Please." She lifted her hips off of the bed.

Peyton slid down, running her tongue over Brooke's slit as one hand went up to play with her clit. She delved her tongue inside of Brooke, both moaning at the same time. She worked her tongue in and out as her finger circled Brooke's clit.

She pulled back slightly causing Brooke to groan. Peyton shot her a grin before taking her clit into her mouth and sliding a finger inside of her. Brooke's hands slipped down and found a grip in Peyton's hair as she urged her on. Brooke began moving her hips against Peyton's hand, feeling herself growing closer.

Peyton, realizing that Brooke was close slid a second finger inside of Brooke and sucked harder on her clit. Brooke came in a rush, her body tensing, nails digging into Peyton's scalp. "Peyton!!"

Peyton slid back down and began lapping up Brooke's juices. Once Brooke's body had stopped spasming Peyton pulled back, a grin on her face. She climbed up Brooke's body, kissing her deeply.

Brooke returned the kiss before pushing Peyton onto her back. She quickly removed Peyton's pants and panties, slipping her tongue inside of Peyton. Peyton quickly threaded her fingers through Brooke's hair as Brooke slid in tongue in and out. Brooke's hand slid up, capturing Peyton's clit in between her finger. She lightly squeezed it before flicking it rapidly.

Peyton, who had been close to coming when she had been pleasuring Brooke, flew over the edge. She pulled Brooke's head closer as the orgasm racked her body. When it was done she let go of Brooke's hair, but Brooke stayed where she was. She wanted to make sure that she got every last drop of Peyton.

Finally Brooke slid up beside Peyton on the bed, laying a light kiss on her lips. "Why haven't we done this before now?"

Peyton shrugged. "That's a great question. I'm not sure." She shrugged as she Brooke lay on Peyton's breasts.

They lay there for a little while, both wondering what this would change. A movement in the doorway drew them from their thoughts. "Lucas?"

"Hey, girls." Lucas shot them a smirk. "I saw the show you girls put on for me and wanted to see if I could join."

Brooke scoffed as she sat up. "There was no show for you. That was for me and Peyton."

"Yeah, asshole. Did you really think that we wouldn't find out about what you did?" Peyton tilted her head to the side. "You can leave now. Neither Brooke nor I want anything to do with you anymore. We've got each other and that's all we need."

Brooke slid up next to Peyton, leaning her head on Peyton's shoulder. "Now, get out before we call the cops. That'll look really good, you spying on two girls while they were experimenting."

Lucas shook his head. "Are you kidding me?"

Both girls shook their heads. "Not at all. Now leave."

Once they had gotten Lucas to leave Peyton turned to Brooke. "This wasn't a one time thing was it?"

"No." Brooke shook her head. "I meant what I said. We've got each other and that's all we need."

Peyton smiled. "Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." She leaned over and kissed Brooke, pushing her back onto the bed again.


End file.
